Rosario Vampire: Tsukune the fallen angel
by Will Johnson
Summary: ok, I couldn't come up with a special catchy name. But if i should continue then tell me in a review, but be nice, this is just a try at writing but this starts off with how tsukune and moka met, and then later at youkai high school, but keep reading. Rated M for later updates
1. Chapter 1

Tsukune was walking down the street when he saw a very beautiful pink haired girl being harassed by a couple of the local bullies. Tsukune walked up behind the young men and knocked them all out. He then introduced himself to the girl. "Hey my name is Tsukune, what's yours?" Moka turns to look at him "Oh hi thank you for helping me, my name is Moka." They walked to Tsukune's house where Moka hung out with him until her mother came to pick her up. This is the last time he sees her for a while.

5 years later

(a/n: yes they met when they were in 4th grade)

Moka was pedaling along on the trail to Youkai academy when she saw Tsukune. "Hey Tsukune what are you doing here?" Tsukune turns to her "Oh hey Moka, I am enrolled here." Moka asks him "Aren't you human?"

Tsukune looks at her, "Yes aren't you?"

"Tsukune I'm a vampire."

"Oh ok" they keep walking "but how have you been."

"Good, I have a question. Can I suck your blood?"

Tsukune looks at her "sure moka"


	2. Chapter 2 Tsukune awakens

Moka bites Tsukune's neck, a minute later she licks the wound closed.

"Thanks Tsukune, that was great."

They walk to their classes, and at the end of the day, someone tries to fight Tsukune

(a/n I am going to borrow an idea from another author and make Tsukune a fallen angel, thanks to the author who wrote this idea, but Tsukune didn't even know it.)

Saizo attacks Tsukune and thinks he killed him. When Saizo turns towards Moka he feels Tsukune's very strong presence.

" Do you honestly believe that could kill me a fallen angel?"

Moka turns toward Tsukune with a very awestruck look on her face

Saizo looks at Tsukune, " So your still alive, well not for long. HAHAHAHAHA"

Saizo ends up dieing while trying to kill Tsukune.

Moka looks at Tsukune and sees his eyes changing between all different colors

(note: Tsukune's hair after this incident will be gold/black seeing as now he isn't able to conceal that part and moka is still the only person who knows what Tsukune is.)

"Wow Tsukune, I didn't know you had that power"

"Neither did I Moka, I thought I was just a human."

Tsukune and Moka walk back to the dorms holding hands

"Well see you later Tsukune"

"Ok Moka" Both of them go their separate ways. Tsukune looks out his window, and right across the courtyard is Moka's room. They stare at each other for about 30 minutes. Then both of them look at their clocks "shit already midnight damn." They look at each other again and mouth 'good night insert character name here'.

The Next day Tsukune waits for Moka out side of the dorms. Kurumu was walking out at the same time as Moka. Moka walks over to Tsukune and holds his hand as they walk to class. But Kurumu has taken a liking to this young man with the gold and black hair.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3 An Angel and a Succubus

Kurumu followed Moka and Tsukune to home room. Homeroom was uneventful except for Moka sucking Tsukune's blood again. After homeroom Kurumu ran and tackled Tsukune to the ground. Kurumu is pulled off of Tsukune by a pissed off Moka and a guy in a black suit.

"Are you Tsukune Aono?" Asked the guy in the black suit.

"Yes I am, why do you ask?" Tsukune responds.

"I was sent by the head master to take you to see him."

"Ok, lets go. See you later Moka." Tsukune starts walking, but turns back.

"Miss Akashiya the head master also wants you there."

"Ok, lets go Tsukune." Moka takes Tsukune's hand and walks off with the head master's body guard.

Kurumu yells "Hey what about me?"

"Ah Mr. Aono the fallen vampire and Miss Akashiya the super vampire."

(A/N: fallen angel in this case is a angel who came down to earth to do something or protect someone. They are given a predetermined amount of time on earth.

"Yes head master?" both said at the same time

"Mr Aono your father gave me this ring to hold on too till you came to this school and awake." The head master said

"Wait is my dad a god?"

"Yes he was once a fallen angel himself. But when you put this ring on it will control your powers and remove all seals and awaken the true memories in your mind."

"So your saying the reason I didn't know I was a fallen angel was because my memories were sealed?" Tsukune asked of the headmaster.

"Yes, and your father left me with this ring when he sent you down to protect miss Akashiya."

"So Tsukune is the one that protected me from those werewolves?" Moka asked finally able to speak

"Yes he did, you almost died till you drank his blood."

"So that's why it tasted so familiar to me, but I couldn't remember."

"Everyone who knew of his power had that blocked from there mind, it will start returning to your mind slowly."

"Now the family I grew up with who were they?"

"They were relatives of your mother, a women who helped many and died protecting your aunt. Your father Tsukune helped Lord Shuzen defeat Alucard. Your father took her as his bride and she became an angel because your grandfather let it be, but your father had to remain on earth for 200 years for going down to earth."

"Ok, so that answers about half of my questions. The others can wait. So when I put this ring on it will awaken my true powers, and erase the seals on everybody's memory?"

"Yes that is right Tsukune"

Tsukune turns to the head master "thank you", then Moka and Tsukune leave the office. While walking back to the dorms Tsukune puts the ring back on and he remembers everything. Moka also remembers what happened during the werewolf attack. She calls her father and asks about Tsukune's father and about the day she was severely injured. Her father tell her all about the attack by the were wolves and how an angel had saved her, and how 200 years previous that another angel helped him kill Alucard.

The next day Kurumu tries the same stuff again, this time Moka took Kurumu to a empty area for a fight, Tsukune follows close behind and unseals Moka. Kurumu dives at the unsealed Moka, but Moka kicks Kurumu into a tombstone. Next thing Kurumu knows she is waking up after the fight. Moka and Tsukune are at class, and on the way back to the dorms when Kurumu awakes. Tsukune kisses Outer Moka on the lips, and she returns the favor. Then she bites him on the neck. That Night Moka goes to Tsukune's room and start making out on the bed. Moka wakes up next to Tsukune. Moka and Tsukune walk out of his room after they wake up and start heading to class. About this time Kurumu was waiting in ambush for Tsukune.

Kurumu runs up and jumps on Tsukune trying to smother him again,but she is not able to because she is pulled off and told sternly to stop. She then decideds to try and win Tsukune over after becoming his friend. This is the day that the harem started. Tsukune still only loves Moka.

time skip 5 months later

Tsukune and Moka are walking out of the dorms when Kurumu jumps on Tsukune and a ice kunai flies from nowhere and strikes her right in the head. Tsukune walks off with Moka while Mizore and Kurumu fight, and Yukari tries to stop them.

That Night the Halloween fair happened. The school police along with a art teacher that 5 years ago promised revenge for being canned. The school police didnt know anything about this woman, and that is why they believed what she said about Tsukune. They arrest Tsukune and Moka on charges, Tsukune for being human and Moka for harboring a human.

The women attacked and tried killing Moka, and Kuyou tries to kill Tsukune. Kuyou attacks Tsukune and sets him on fire, surprised when it doesn't kill him, but Tsukune releases his power and knocks out Kuyou. The art teach gets killed by moka after being sent into the red sea by a very powerful kick. Tsukune releasing his powers destroys the school and it has to be rebuilt.

Tsukune and Moka got on the bus to Shuzen manor after giving a phone number to Mizore Kurumu and Yukari. After 30 minutes and a couple stops they arrive at a stop with a bridge going across a river and a castle on the hill. They walk up to the castle and when they get on the veranda the door opens and a man, that Tsukune knows is Lord Shuzen, is standing there. Moka runs to him and hugs him, the she turns to him and says"Dad this is -" Lord Shuzen cuts her off and says" i know who he is, he is Tsukune Aono, i know his father. Every now and then he still visits me."

"So when was the last time he was here?" Tsukune asked Lord Shuzen. Who replies "He was here just last week, and he knows your powers have awakened.


	4. Chapter 4

_"So when was the last time he was here?" Tsukune asked Lord Shuzen. Who replies "He was here just last week, and he knows your powers have awakened." _

Tsukune and Lord Shuzen sat and talked about Tsukune's father and of the past. After a few hours it was decided that the time has come that they go to bed. Lord Shuzen walked to his bedroom, and Moka and Tsukune walk to theirs (A/N: keep in mind that their bedrooms are separate, but are right next to each other.)

Outside Moka's door, Tsukune kisses Moka "night Moka". Moka who is trying to hide a blush says to Tsukune also "Night Tsukune." With that they both walked into their separate bedrooms. Both are shocked at the kiss.

Later in their dreams (A/N: they are having the same dreams) Tsukune is looking down on Earth watching Moka, his mom and dad are behind him. He sees a werewolf approaching Moka and her little sister Kokoa when they are training.

Seeing this Tsukune (called Tsuki by his parents) turns to his parents and asks them if there is anyway that he would be able to help them.

Tsukune's parents turn to each other and nod, and then his father speaks " yes Tsuki you can go down to Earth, but keep in mind I will have to banish you to be Earth-bound for 500 years. If by chance you take the older girl as your wife you will have to talk to me about it also." Tsukune's mother turns to him " Tsuki this is why we have been training you is because we wanted you to be ready if you ever needed to do this."

With that his mother gave him a ring that had a shield on it. "With this ring you will never be harmed, but I am not worried about that. It also allows you to channel all of your power."

Tsukune's father looks at him smiling, "Tsuki I'll be going down every few years to talk to friends I made while I was banished to Earth. These friends will be keeping track of you. But you will also live with your mother's family."

Tsuki looks up at his father smiling, "Dad I know what I have to do, now what all will be my punishment for this."

"**Son I will have to seal away your powers until when you turn 15 you may meet Lord Shuzen's 2****nd**** youngest daughter again. All your memories will be sealed till this time also."**

Hearing this Tsukune turns to his father, " Well I guess see you later then dad." With that Tsukune was sent down to Earth where the werewolf has just attacked Moka severely injuring her, and Kokoa runs off to get her father. When Tsukune lands gracefully right next to the werewolf. The were wolf then tries killing Tsukune only to be surprised at the power of this late arrival. (A/N: sorry for all of these, but Tsukune falls in a class that only angels can be categorized under which is class SSV. The strongest class there is) The werewolf keeps trying to kill Tsukune only to be thrown 50 yards away. In the end Tsukune kills the werewolf by throwing him 5 miles through the crust of the Earth (yes he is that powerful), he runs over to Moka who is close to death do to the attack. She received a strike right to her chest, and the vampire abilities are over whelmed by the damage. Tsukune allows Moka to drink his blood which has incredible healing properties for vampires.

Lord Shuzen comes running up to kill a werewolf about to pounce on Tsukune. "What is your name young man." Tsukune turns to Lord Shuzen, "My name is Tsukune, and I am an angel and the son of god. You know my father." Lord Shuzen looks dumbfounded for a second then turns, " Ah so your Koji and Kasumi's son, yes I remember them well." " Your father helped me defeat my cousin Alucard. The toughest battle I have ever had till your father came to help me. Now tell me how is Moka doing?"

Tsukune turns to him and laughs a little bit, " She will be fine she just need rest."

Before they run through all of the events of that day, they are awoke by Moka's father for breakfast. Tsukune is the first one down stairs to the dining room. Tomorrow they are supposed to be returning to Youkai academy. They just sparred and relaxed before going to the bus stop to head back.

The next day they return to the start of the next semester. The school had been repaired and the dorms remodeled. They were also made co-ed instead of separated like before. This equates to Moka and Tsukune being moved right next to each other. And the harem also being moved into the same hall. Mrs N's class doesn't really change. Just another semester. Somethings were changing around the school also, such as the clubs. There were two new clubs one was just an off shoot of the newspaper club. This one was on just girls period. Gin also became a member of this club. (does it really surprise you?)

Kokoa comes running up to Moka (A/N: Kokoa is not pissed at outer Moka in this one, she accepts them as one person.) and gives her a hug. The headmaster was standing near by. "Tsukune can you come here please?"

Tsukune turns around in surprise but complies, "Yes headmaster?"

"You are to join a new security force. This force will be working along side the enforcers. There will be members of the enforcers that are shared with the security force. Moka you are also going to be part as are kurumu and mizore."

"Cool" all 4 said in unison

The Security Forces uniform consisted of ACU uniforms, combat boots, and blue berets. Moka and Tsukune wore uniforms that fit perfectly, Kurumu wore a tight fitting one, and Mizore wore a very loose one with shorts. (A/N: yes they are a paramilitary style unit)

Kuyou is one of the members of the enforcers and security forces (yes he is still alive, he was just severely injured before) among other people. The Security Forces office is located right next to the dorms. All members are armed with pistols and they are able to use assault rifles when needed.

Tsukune and the group are going to lunch after another boring class with Miss N, and everything else was just a repeat. During lunch Anti-Thesis…

TBC

Kokoa: So am I going to be on the security force?

Will: Maybe, depends

Kokoa: I better be (getting pissed)

Will: you will calm down


	5. Chapter 5 Tsukune's Dad appears

During Lunch anti-thesis attacks and starts wreaking havoc on school grounds. All 5 platoons of the YASF (Youkai Academy Security Forces) move into defensive positions and start attacking the members of anti thesis right back, none of the firearms being discharged. The battle plays out with Tsukune fighting Hokato, Moka and Mizore fighting Kira, and everybody else fighting the lower level Youkai.

Hokato: "Really Tsukune you think you can defeat me, you have a better chance of seeing god"

Tsukune: " I know I have a better chance at seeing god, I've seen him before." Tsukune's wings appear on his back, they are silver in color mixed with a little bit of gold.

Hokato: "B….But what are you? I have never seen wings like that."

Tsukune: "I am a fallen angel Hokato. I had come to earth 11 years ago to protect someone I have grown to care a lot about. And having come to Earth at the cost of being banished to be Earth bound for 500 years."

Hokato: cant say anything to shocked for words

Tsukune: "Hokato don't you want peace in this world?"

Hokato after being able to talk again: " That is not very likely to happen. So have fun with that little fantasy"

Tsukune just looks at Hokato and shakes his head in disappointment

Hokato: "What's wrong Tsukune, you worried about losing?"

Tsukune: "No, I must now judge you before I kill you. I deem all of anti thesis as hell bound. The only person who can reverse this is my father, also known as God."

With that Tsukune kills Hokato and every other member of anti thesis except for Kiria, who runs away (A/n: summer is approaching so that's whats up next and I might make Hokato come back to help Tsukune with something )

With summer break fast approaching the members of the newspaper club are working feverishly to get the news paper out and to keep their grades passing. It is currently May 5 and the YASF is never really that busy because

*flashback to a month after the YASF comes to be*

The Youkai Academy security forces are out on a patrol when a fight breaks out that starts encompassing school buildings. Tsukune's squad is the first to appear which they use their firearms (A/N: the reason they don't use their monster abilities is because in the human world they wouldn't be able too.) to try and control the situation. The monsters that are fighting do not comply with the directions that they have been given. The main school building is being destroyed by the now five monsters that are fighting on the school grounds. After the subjects are subdued and arrested for disturbing the peace, the word spread not to mess with the YASF because the monsters they took down were high level monsters.

*end of flashback*

_ Tsukune decides he wants to be with Moka and he tells every on his decision, but first he must face Moka's father and also get his father to agree to make Moka an angel when Tsukune is able to return to heaven.

(A/N Please note that even though Tsukune is a Fallen Angel, he can still live on Earth with Moka, and when he is ready he can go up to heaven, and maybe have Moka with him.)

Tsukune decides to go talk to Count Shuzen, and when he and Moka arrive at The Shuzen mansion Tsukune's father is also talking to Count Shuzen. Tsukune just looks in shock at who else also decided to visit at the same time.

Tsukune looks at his father and after getting his voice back, "Dad what are you doing here?"

Tsukune's dad looks at him and smiles, "Son I know why you come to my dear friend Count Shuzen. You have my permission to do it son."

Issa looks at his oldest and dearest friend and looks confused, "So your son came to ask for permission to be my daughter Moka's mate?"

Tsukune's dad still smiling after seeing his son all this time looks to Issa, "Yes, Issa Tsukune came to seek your approval to be your daughters mate, but he also wanted to talk to me to see if when his time here on Earth is done if I would do for him what my father did for me."

He then turns to Tsukune and gives him the broadest smile he has given that night, "Yes son, I would be happy to have Moka as part of the family, and I will be happy to do what my father did for me, for you."

Issa looks at the teen who wants to be his daughter's mate. "Tsukune to be Moka's mate you must defeat me in a battle, but please just go easy on me."

With that Tsukune looks to Moka and asks what she wants. Moka looks right at him, and smiles, " Tsukune I would love to be with you yes, but my dad is very tricky, so you must defeat him. For me."

Tsukune looks to Lord Shuzen and starts to walk outside. Issa seeing this fallows suit and also goes out side with Tsukune. "Lord Shuzen I think you know the reason we have come outside, yes?"

Lord Issa starts laughing, "Boy, this is probably the most fun I am going to have in the last 500 years."

With that the battle begins. Both men move so fast that even Moka has a hard time watching the battle. One after one holes start forming in the earth outside of the Shuzen Estate. Tsukune and Issa take a breather for about a second before they start the battle again. When the break happened you could tell Lord Shuzen was having difficulty battling Tsukune. The bad part of it all is that Tsukune hasn't even started sweating. About 2 hours later the fighting ground of the Shuzen estate looks like a small war happened on it. Every where one looked there was about 100 + craters in the Earth. After they take another break, Lord Shuzen and Tsukune continue the battle. After the end of the hour Lord Shuzen drops from exhaustion. They all go back into the house, with Tsukune carrying Issa. When they get inside, everyone goes to their rooms and goes to bed.

The next morning Tsukune awakes first, followed by his dad, Moka, and last to wake up would be Lord Shuzen. When he comes down stairs he is still looking bruised for the fight. Lord Shuzen looks to Tsukune, "well son I guess you pass the test. You now have my blessing to be Moka's mate."

Both Issa and Koji look and smile at each other. After dinner Tsukune and Moka walk to the bus stop hand in hand and return to Youkai. (Please note that this is not summer break, they traveled to Moka's house during one of the weekends.)

_Next chapter will be summer break. Disclaimer, I own nothing but the story line. _

_Kokoa: hey when am I going to get to beat the Shit out of some one._

_Will: Relax Kokoa you will I promise. _

_Kokoa: you said that last time *starts trying to run me over with a jeep*_

_Will: Why me_

_Kokoa: your fast_

_Moka & Tsukune: since the author is busy, please review, and follow for future chapters_

_*off in the distance* Kokoa: Get back here, it wont hurt. That bad._


End file.
